roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hecate II
}} The Hecate II is a French Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 150 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The PGM Hécate II is the standard heavy sniper rifle of the French Army, sometimes known as the FR-12.7 (French: Fusil à Répétition de Calibre ''12.7 mm or literally translated to "12.7 mm Caliber Repetition Rifle".) The Hecate II is chambered in .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO). It is produced by PGM Precision. Roots of the rifle reach FRF7, which is older than its Big Brother and uses the weaker 7.62x51mm NATO ammunition. Similar handling characteristics with its smaller ascendant give it good levels of accuracy. '''In-Game' General Information The Hecate II is currently the hardest gun in the game to unlock at rank 150. It also has the highest recoil of any gun in the game, even beating out the BFG 50. In addition, it has a very slow ADS time, the lowest amount of reserve ammo for a sniper and a long empty reload time. However, its downsides are compensated with the fact that the Hecate can 1SK headshot like the other snipers as well as the ability to to 1SK to the torso at any range, but it cannot 1SK to limbs at any range due to a 1x multiplier. If you compare the damage of the Hecate to the BFG, the damage is pretty close to the BFG's damage, as the Hecate II uses the same round as the BFG 50; the .50 BMG. Usage & Tactics The Hecate II is best used at long range similar to the BFG 50, the other .50 BMG sniper rifle in the game. It is handicapped at close range due to its limbs multiplier which cannot score a 1SK at any range unless the enemy is slightly injured. The Hecate II also has the slowest walkspeed out of any other weapon in the game, so users might find it best to switch to a secondary or their knife while actively being on the move to avoid getting shot or killed. To add to the slow RoF, it also has a slow scope in time meaning that missing shots can be punishing. Similar to the M231 and Colt SMG 635, the Hecate II's recoil cannot be effectively migitated to a satiable level with just attachments alone, but can be learned and controlled by the player with enough skill. Conclusion The Hecate II is an obvious competitor to the BFG 50. Its capabilities of having a detachable magazine and being able to 1SK to the torso at all ranges can be a great asset to the player. However, it still leaves a lot to be desired due to its ludicrous recoil and not being able to 1SK to the limbs at close range. Pros & Cons Pros: * 1SK at torso and headshot, regardless of range. * Does not require a reload after every shot, unlike its other .50-caliber counterpart. * Long scope steady time. * Highest magazine capacity in class, tied with the Intervention. * Highest penetration in the game. * Extremely low damage drop off difference (97 -> 93). * Can 1SK with a torso shot through thicker walls than the BFG 50. Cons: * Lowest total ammo of all snipers; less ammo than the BFG 50 by one round. * Sluggish ADS time. * Extremely low mobility. * Long reload, especially when empty. * Very high unlock rank, the highest in-game (Rank 150). * Cannot score a 1SK to the limbs at any range. * Cannot 1SK headshot through as thick a wall as the BFG 50. * Atrocious recoil. Trivia * This is one of two French weapons in-game, the other being the FAMAS Assault Rifle. * This is also one of three weapons in-game that use the .50 BMG round, the other two weapons being the BFG 50 and the SFG 50. * This is the only Sniper Rifle to feature a bipod and a different scope model. ** The Hecate II is currently the only Sniper Rifle in game to have scope lens covers. * The Hecate II was the gun on the Thanksgiving thumbnail on Phantom Forces, a month before its official release. * The Hecate II is widely known due to it being the weapon of choice by Sinon, a character in Gun Gale Online, the game-within-a-show of the anime Sword Art Online II. * This gun is the very last gun to unlock in-game, at Rank 150. This spot used to belong to the M231, at Rank 123. * When this weapon first came to the test place, its 3rd person model was a 2-tone gray and black Intervention. * The VCOG reticle on this is the same as the VCOG reticle on the ZIP 22. * This weapon has a unique reloading animation. The reloading animation is the same as the Remington 700 and Intervention, except much slower, but the character nudges the magazine into the magazine slot after inserting it, much like the MG36 and the SCAR-HAMR‘s reloading animations. * The Hecate's old firing sound was just like the old BFG 50's firing sound. It was changed in the YOLO ammo types update. ** It now has a much deeper firing sound. * The Hecate II is the only magazine fed weapon in-game to be chambered in 50 BMG. * Despite being an anti-materiel rifle, specifically designed to damage/destroy vehicles, equipment, and fortifications, the Hecate does not have as much penetration as the BFG. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Recon Class